Digital rights management is used to control use of content, e.g., to alter, consume, or distribute content. Current digital rights management techniques are based on qualities that are unique to a particular user. For example, a purchaser of an application from a conventional application store, a song from an online music store, and so on may be given access to the content via a user name and password of an account associated with the user for a corresponding service. Other conventional examples include persistent online authentication, unique content identifiers (e.g., CD keys), digital watermarks, and encryption keys associated with a particular user or user's device.
Each of these conventional techniques, however, is rigid and lacks an ability to address changes in how the content is to be consumed and this limit usability of the content. Accordingly, this may be frustrating to consumers of the content and thus limit desired distribution of the content.